The invention is based on an apparatus for vibrationproof locking of a plug in its plugged-in position inside a unit, in particular inside a clutch actuator, with a housing that has at least two housing shells.
A known clutch actuator for engaging and disengaging a vehicle clutch according to DE 197 01 739 A1 is integrated into a dual-shelled housing, which is comprised of a housing bottom shell and a housing top shell, which can be pivoted in relation to each other around a pivot axis so that two flanges formed onto each housing shell rest against each other with a seal between them. The housing bottom shell contains an electric motor for driving a tappet that is connected to a piston of a hydraulic master cylinder. In order to supply power to the electric motor, electrical plug connections are required, that are produced, for example, by plug connectors that are disposed at the end of power cables and are plugged into associated sockets or plugging locations on the electric motor.
Clutch actuators of this kind are subjected to vehicular vibrations, which leads to the problem of the plugs coming loose over time due to the vibration. As a result, plugs that are subjected to vibrations are often secured with additional locking elements such as screw connections, pin connections, clips, or the like, which are intended to secure the plug in the plugged-in position. Locking elements of this kind, however, usually do not prevent the plug from being plugged in incompletely or in a tilted fashion, which brings the danger of an electrical contact not being produced or only being produced to an insufficient degree.
The apparatus according to the invention for vibrationproof locking of a plus in its plugged-in position, has the advantage that a further assembly of the unit is prevented if the plug is not in its final plugged-in position so that a correction installation of the plug is assured every time. In addition, no additional parts are required since the blocking section of the locking element that is already provide performs the blocking function.
A particularly preferable modification of the invention provides that only after the plug is completely plugged in is a section of the plug flush with an associated section of the locking element and only then can the locking element be moved in relation to the housing into a locking position in which the section of the plug is overlapped by the associated section of the locking element in order to secure the plug in the plugged-in position. Since a locking is only possible in a correct plugged position, incorrect plugged positions of the plug become immediately apparent.
Another preferable measure provides that the locking element is held in the locking position by the housing top shell that is placed onto the housing bottom shell. Since the mounted housing top shell prevents an unlocking, the locking of the plug is self-securing and cannot unintentionally come loose, which is particularly advantageous in plug connections that are subjected to vibration.
According to one modification, the blocking section simultaneously serves as a grasping section for actuating the locking element and is flat in design. This achieves an advantageous functional combination because it saves space.